Welcome To The Shack
Welcome To The Shack is a first part of C in OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: Before The Life of Death Plot By the start of this episode, an unknown survivor is seen running through the forest. He is seen holding an rifle and a bag, probably thoughts himself being chased. The unknown survivor revealed to be Ryan, hearing voices in his head. He later arrives at Cooper's group, telling about the supplies he found; the supplies he found is from his favorite store and saying that the supplies weren't expire after all. Cooper came in and open the bag saying that the supplies are really low and it isn't enough for his group. Just because, "Pigs." is really hungry because he ate three deer meats in the row for breakfast, Charlie only drinks water which is making her very sick, Mickey only ate some forest sticks for his survival. Nathan also came in, saying that he gave Charlie a syringe. Later on, Cooper told Pigs. where's Mickey is which is making Pigs. ignoring because he's making something important. Later, Cooper opens Charlie's tent which is finds her missing as well. Cooper went full rage after what happened to Mickey and Charlie. After on, it revealed that Charlie and Mickey were ditching the group and arrives themselves at an abandoned wooden house which was half destroyed, they'd also found some blood on the ground making them very disturbed. Later on Cooper's camp, Ryan decided to get some supplies from his favorite store once again but he'd brings two bags. Pigs. make some ambulance and important stuff if the walkers walk past through the camp. Cooper is seen worrying about Charlie and Mickey. But speaking of those two, Charlie decided to chop some trees Mickey made some woods for the house, they've keep doing these later on. In Cooper's group, Cooper tells Nathan and Jack to go find Charlie and Mickey after ditching them without any reasons. Someone told Cooper to go inside their tent to ask something, the person who tell him is Rong, the guy with skills, Rong told Cooper that he'd had the files for their previous members. Rong is deeply saddened looking at their files and he told the names also, Rong also mentions his brother, he was confirmed to be killed by dogs while trying to defending him. Cooper also mentions that there's two members which is are unnamed to his group; being "The Asian Boy" and "The Fouries". On a mission, Nathan and Jack are walking around the forest and then they found a cabin that was abandoned. Nathan warns Jack about going inside of there, meanings the walkers are probably inside of the cabin. They'd open the door slowly and then there's nothing inside, they surprisingly found a few supplies for their camp. Deeply, at the camp, Ryan suddenly arrives at the camp early and explaining about Charlie and Mickey. Ryan knows Charlie and Mickey's location. Mickey was kinda feels bad about ditching the camp but Charlie, she didn't want to go back there again because she always throw up after her friends kills walkers. Mickey didn't made a decision to Charlie, he also disagrees with Charlie's reason about it. So he heads his way back to the camp all by himself. Charlie is deeply happy because she doesn't needs friends after all. At afternoon, Pigs. also done finishing the ambulance trick. Cooper is still impatient about Nathan and Jack, finding Charlie and Mickey. Rong is worry about Nathan and Jack about it so they're back anyways, they stole some supplies from the abandoned cabin and suddenly told him the truth very honestly. Cooper and Rong appreciate it but Pigs. still ignoring the dudes. Cooper then told them to find Charlie and Mickey right now instead of taking the supplies. On the hunt, Nathan and Jack suddenly found a devoured body which is look like Mickey which is confirmed to be him. Both of them suddenly saddened and Jack also wants to throw up after discovering his dead body. Later on, they suddenly found a different cabin with tree woods instead. Nathan tried to open the door but it won't latch so Jack kicks down the door and saw Charlie crying in the corner. Nathan explains Charlie what happened but then he was tricked, Charlie tried to kill him with a tree branch but her head was smashed to ground, causing her to bleeds fuckton of blood. Jack was deeply shocked to that and then Charlie faints after that. Nathan and Jack took her to the camp to safety. Cooper told to Rong that Pigs. is almost finishing up the setup that he was working from, Rong can be wait to test his new setup. Ryan tried to make a fire but Cooper make the fire with a rock very fast. Ryan appreciate it though. Suddenly, Nathan and Jack came back with a injured Charlie, Rong can fixes her up because he used to be a doctor before the outbreak. Cooper explains why Mickey isn't with Nathan and Jack but the fact was ignored. During the new day, Rong told Cooper that Charlie died because of her injuries, her head was half cracked-opened like a eggs making Cooper very unfortunately shocked. Pigs. later found out that the trap works because he assumed the blood was from the walker. Jack later finds a man corpse which is making Pigs.'s trap useless than ever. While Ryan is on the hunt, Pigs. decided to find some more useful stuff Cooper tell him to be careful after finding something through the forest. Cooper make a file for Charlie and Mickey after they died, and Rong is trying to get water from somewhere. Cooper tells Michael to be charge for their camp. On Cooper's hunt, Cooper randomly finds a deer so he slowly shoot it with his trusty old' rifle but he refuses to because if he shoot and kill the deer, the gun sound will bring walkers through him. But Cooper remembers how Pigs. kills the deer without a rifle, Cooper slowly sneaking to the deer but he accidentally steps on a stick causing the deer ran away. Cooper continues his hunt for food after that. On Pigs.'s, he decided not to speak just because the walkers will probably hear him clearly. While looking left or right, Pigs. steps on a glass nearly cut his foot through the boots, he picks up the glass then quickly put it in the bag when he stands up, he quickly realizes that there's a walker lurking through the forest but this is the first time that he saw a walker since his first kill so he quickly encountering him from behind with a machete but weirdly, the walker claims to be, well, not a walker. The "walker" quickly stabs him through the stomach with a knife and whispers him; "You... are where you do not belong..." and then literally kills him by stomping his head with his foot, ending him with no mercy. Rong's mission to get water, although it wasn't that far but he was getting some water bottles from the mall just because Ryan can be sometimes a slow poker. While they came back, Nathan and Jack are woken but it turns out that Pigs. didn't came back assuming he was devoured by walkers or killed by some unseen survivors. The camp went confused and shocked about what happened to him, Cooper decided to make another file but it's Pigs. the group will wait until Ryan came back to the camp. But suddenly, a scream can be heard loudly. Deaths *Mickey (Off-Screen) *Charlie *Pigs. *Ryan (Off-Screen) *Justin (Confirmed Fate) *Kelsey (Confirmed Fate) *Bernie (Confirmed Fate) *Woods (Confirmed Fate) *Lenny (Confirmed Fate) *Ben (Confirmed Fate) *Holly (Confirmed Fate) *Yheo (Confirmed Fate) *Joe (Confirmed Fate) *Richards (Confirmed Fate) *"The Asian Boy" (Confirmed Fate) *"The Fouries" (Confirmed Fate) *Rong's Brother (Confirmed Fate) *Charlie's Brother (Confirmed Fate) *One unnamed man (Off-Screen) Trivia *First chronological appearance of Cooper Diel. *First chronological appearance of Nathan. *First chronological appearance of Jack. *First chronological appearance of Rong. *First chronological appearance of Michael Fivel. *First (and last) chronological appearance of Ryan. *First (and last) appearance of Charlie. *First (and last) appearance of Mickey. *First (and last) appearance of Pigs.. *In the credits, it is revealed that Fivel's actual first name is Michael. *This is the first and only episode to have the most confirmed fate deaths. *The Whisperers appears in this episode for the first time. **The producer confirmed that the Whisperers only appears once in the series. *While this episode, it is revealed that Ryan is the part of Cooper's group. **There's also three members of Cooper's group before Jason's group met them. ***It also revealed that Cooper has a lot of former members. Category:OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: The Life Of Death Category:Before The Life of Death